


Top of the World

by MidnightFragments



Series: Tenipuri Ficlets [8]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/MidnightFragments
Summary: "So, just out of curiosity," Ryoma starts, breathless. "How long is it to the top?"





	Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolosOrca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/gifts).



> I know nothing about climbing mountains or nature in general forgive me. I have no idea where this fictional mountain is located and I have decided sunset is at 17:42 because I googled sunset in Japan on September 20th (which is when this fic is supposed to be set).
> 
> I didn't even proofread this myself, not to mention found a beta, so. Sorry for any mistakes /o\

The road is beautiful, Ryoma would give Tezuka that. The grove is bustling with life, the sounds of birds a melody to their ears and the occasional cracking twigs on the ground a reminder to the presence of small animals like squirrels and rabbits. The air is cleaner than it is in Tokyo, and it is somewhat satisfying to breathe it in.

When Ryoma _can_ breathe it in, that is. His legs are killing him, his fingers have been numb for the better part of the past hour, he is covered with sweat, and his breath is too short for him to enjoy the fresh air. Tezuka, damn him, seems to suffer none of these issues as he leads the way, about three steps ahead of Ryoma. Ryoma has had to remind himself he was going along with this hiking trip because he loved Tezuka, and it was his early birthday present, as they were supposed to spend Tezuka's actual birthday apart.

"So, just out of curiosity," Ryoma starts, breathless. "How long is it to the top?"

Tezuka looks over his shoulder, smiles upon catching Ryoma's disheveled state, and continues walking in a steady pace up the road. "Not long, I think."

"You _think_?" Ryoma mutters, not loud enough for Tezuka to hear.

Tezuka does hear, apparently. He slows down his steps until Ryoma catches up to him, and then he says, "For a world class tennis player, you are awfully out of shape."

"Tennis," Ryoma replies, "is _fun_. This—this is a nightmare."

"No," Tezuka disagrees. He stops, grabs Ryoma's shoulders and points somewhat northwest. " _This_ is a nightmare, prepare yourself."

Ryoma's eyes follow and imaginary line from Tezuka's pointed finger all the way to what seems to be a mountain made of large, red rocks. "Please tell me we are not heading that way."

Tezuka smiles again and resumes his walking, dictating a punishing pace in Ryoma's eyes. "We should be there soon. It looks far, but after we pass the next hill it'll look much closer."

Cursing and hurrying to catch Tezuka, Ryoma makes a silent pray that this trip would come to an end soon.

It's only when they start climbing the rockier part of the mountain that Ryoma understands exactly how agonizing this day is really going to be. "How am I supposed to get up there?" he asks, staring up at Tezuka, who is now standing on top of a rock that is at least a head higher than Ryoma.

Tezuka reaches out his arm, signaling Ryoma to grab it. Still, it takes Ryoma four whole attempts to finally make it up. He looks up. They have a long way to go.

Tezuka doesn't let go of his hand, though, and Ryoma has to admit that this is a nicer situation than the first part of their hike. He is extremely aware of his sweaty palm, but Tezuka doesn't seem to mind it as he helps Ryoma up the larger rocks.

With his mind focused on their connected hands with their laced fingers, he kind of stops noticing the passage of time. A glance at the watch on his left wrist when they are nearing the peak tells him it's almost 5 pm. The light around them is getting dimmer as the sun lowers in the sky.

They make it to the top not long after, and Ryoma gasps. The view is breathtaking, he admits—the road they have made apparent behind them, and the Sea of Japan up front. The sun is quickly getting closer to the waterline, coloring the sea in blues and pinks. The wind, previously blocked by the mountain, is now blowing in Ryoma's hair, its cool breaths of air pleasantly drying up his sweat.

Tezuka lets go of his hand only to wrap his arms around Ryoma's waist from behind. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's nice," Ryoma allows himself to admit. When Tezuka's hold of him tightens he breathes out a laugh and says, "Alright, alright, it's gorgeous."

The sit down, Tezuka leaning his back on a rock and Ryoma leaning his own against Tezuka's chest, and they watch, silently, as the sun disappears behind the horizon. "I love you," Tezuka mumbles into Ryoma's ear at some point.

Ryoma closes his eyes, content. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Later, when Ryoma wonders how they are going to get down in the dark, Tezuka informs him that not far from them there is a.... [googles] _aerial tramway_? Idk I don't know the word in English. Ryoma, anyway, swears he'd kill Tezuka, but kisses him instead.


End file.
